Sentimento oculto
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Sinopse: Anjo Castiel voltou – início da quinta temporada.  Após a luta contra Rafael – final da quarta temporada –, ele decide arriscar tudo e ser sincero.  Dean/Cass!


Aviso 1. Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem; a CW é que lucra com a série; eu lucro com o divertimento de escrever e com os reviews que recebo.

Aviso 2. É slash – relacionamento entre dois homens –, não gosta, por favor, não leia.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Título: Sentimento oculto.

Autor(a): Vanessa W. Mutuca.

Casal: Castiel & Dean.

Beta: CassBoy; obrigado, querido!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Sentimento oculto

Perdido, sozinho, abandonado. Era assim que se sentia após a curta luta contra Rafael. Confuso, desesperado, inquieto. Era assim que estava depois de ter acordado. Uma mistura avassaladora de sensações o deixava tão atordoado, que se tornava impossível raciocinar.

Tentou entender como ainda estava vivo após ter sido explodido em mil pedaços. Sentiu, então, que fora Ele. Deus era o motivo de seu retorno à vida. Castiel tinha a oportunidade de fazer tudo diferente, de seguir os instintos que gritavam dentro dele. Mas não sabia o que fazer primeiro.

Podia encontrar Dean e lhe dizer tudo que gostaria, ou podia continuar fingindo e ser tão-somente o protetor do loiro. Mas não. O Senhor não o trouxera de volta apenas para cumprir uma missão angelical.

Sem saber ao certo qual rumo tomar, se dirigiu a Pike Creek – Delaware –, cidade na qual Lúcifer estaria. O apocalipse se iniciara. Agora não havia mais retorno. Dentro de poucos dias o segredo acerca de Sam seria revelado, e Zachariah já deveria, a essas alturas, estar atrás de Dean para lhe contar que era o receptáculo de Michael... Castiel jamais admitiria que o caçador aceitasse tal proposta. A idéia de ver outro que não o Winchester mais velho no corpo escultural e de belas feições lhe era insuportável. Sequer cogitava a possibilidade de encarar os verdes olhos do rapaz e não vê-lo ali.

Nada, porém, saiu como desejava. Nick estava prestes a dizer sim ao diabo. As chances de derrotá-lo, portanto, diminuiriam consideravelmente. Não que achasse que conseguisse fazê-lo de fato. Afinal de contas, aquela era uma tarefa para Dean, e Lúcifer era uma das criaturas mais poderosas que conhecera. Mas o amor do anjo pelo caçador era tão forte, que não pensaria duas vezes: venceria o inimigo se houvesse essa possibilidade.

Sem alternativas, decidiu ir atrás dos irmãos. De algum modo, a intuição lhe gritava que os Winchester estavam precisando de auxílio. E não errou. O soldado, ao ver os amigos em apuros, lutou contra os que considerava seus irmãos, embora sentisse que aquela atitude significava, para os superiores, sua expulsão do Paraíso. E, após isso, em uma breve e ameaçadora fala, afastou Zachariah dos dois. Não impedira, no entanto, que o subordinado de Michael lhes contasse a respeito de Dean ser o receptáculo do Arcanjo, mas evitou maiores conseqüências.

Depois de um breve diálogo com os irmãos, partiu repentinamente. Ele sempre agia dessa forma. Porque não conseguia olhar o mais velho por muito tempo. Mas tudo estava diferente aquele dia. Castiel esperou que os caçadores fossem dormir para vigiar o sono de seu protegido – como fazia todas as noites que lhe era possível. Mas ao entrar no pequeno quarto de um motel barato, em um fim de tarde melancólico, encontrou o loiro sozinho; isso foi o que levou o ser angelical a procurá-lo antes do tempo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, quer ajuda, Dean? – perguntou, sentando na cama, em frente ao rapaz.

– Tanto faz. O que eu quero ninguém pode me dar, muito menos você – o caçador respondeu, indiferente.

– Como tem tanta certeza disso? – a questão soou mais maliciosa do que o anjo pretendia.

– O quê, que quer dizer... Que história é essa? – o Winchester mais velho levantou de um salto, caminhou em direção à janela.

– B-bem... Eu só quero ajudar de algum jeito, entende? – Castiel demonstrava insegurança.

– Obrigado, estou bem aqui – o loiro se concentrou nos sons da cidade. Carros iam e vinham, pessoas voltavam do trabalho, crianças saíam da escola. Por um momento, ele desejou ser algum desses indivíduos lá embaixo e não ter absolutamente nada a ver com o apocalipse.

O caçador sequer percebeu que o anjo se aproximava dele. Só sentiu quando Castiel o segurou pelos ombros e, em um movimento lento, o virou de frente para si. Precisava vê-lo melhor.

– Que diabos...? – Dean não terminou a frase; os lábios do ser celeste estavam sobre os dele.

Em um instinto quase que primitivo, o rapaz empurrou seu protetor e, sem pensar, o atingiu com um violento soco no supercílio, próximo ao olho esquerdo. Aquela era uma ação que o caçador não imaginava que o anjo tivesse coragem para concretizar. Assustado, Castiel recuou e sentou na cama. O sangue pingava do corte aberto pela pancada.

– Desculpe – murmurou, incapaz de limpar o líquido vermelho que escorria farto. Se arrependimento matasse, o moreno queria não ter voltado à vida. Os olhos, de um azul intenso, encararam o nada; expressavam toda a confusão por ter sido tão impulsivo.

O maior, diferentemente do que o outro ansiava, sequer respondeu a fala dele. Nem um aceno de cabeça, ou um pedido para que o anjo saísse foi escutado. Parado feito uma estátua, olhar perplexo frente ao que causara há pouco, Dean o encarava indeciso e confuso. Ele não entendia por quais motivos havia batido no único – além de Bobby e de Sam – com quem podia contar de fato. Sabia, contudo, que não era possível admitir o que sentia agora. Sim, Dean Winchester também tinha muitas coisas para esclarecer ao anjo, só não considerava bom para ambos iniciar tal diálogo.

Quando, porém, sentiu os quentes e macios lábios de seu protetor nos seus, viu a possibilidade – por menor que fosse – de retribuir o tão sonhado beijo com o desejo que escondera ao longo de tantos meses. Mas não. Ele não saberia como começar aquilo tudo. Tinha fama de um homem conquistador entre as garotas – e isso lhe bastava. Nunca entendeu por quais motivos não tinha um relacionamento sério com uma das várias mulheres que seduzira. Preferia crer que tudo não passava de opção, devido à vida perigosa que levava. Mas no fundo sabia que era uma desculpa bem elaborada. Castiel – com o jeito calmo e protetor de ser –, o conquistara há um bom tempo. Dean, porém, estava certo de que não daria margens, não cederia aos sentimentos que ocultava; a confusão era enorme, o nervosismo maior ainda.

A situação, entretanto, piorou o suficiente. Com a atitude impensada de bater no moreno, um aperto no peito o fez se apoiar na estante que tinha no quarto, caso contrário suas pernas fraquejariam de vez. O remorso por ter agido de forma violenta se opunha à resistência de não dar a entender que os seus sentimentos eram semelhantes aos do menor. Ele, entretanto, precisava fazer alguma coisa, se redimir com Castiel. O silêncio nervoso, tenso e incômodo entre os dois não podia persistir. E a decisão, por mais difícil que fosse, estava tomada.

Notou, surpreso, que o menor saía do cômodo do modo convencional – ou seja, andando –, e foi mais ágil; trancou a porta antes de tudo. Ainda que tremesse dos pés a cabeça, tinha de resolver aquilo.

– Eu já pedi desculpas – o tom era suplicante. – Por favor, Dean... O que aconteceu aqui não tornará a se repetir...

– C-Cass... Eu só queria... Q-quero... B-bem... – as palavras não saíam. Tentava articulá-las para explicar que gostaria que o protetor ficasse ali, mas sequer conseguia completar uma frase, devido aos vários sentimentos que transparecia. E quanto mais fazia força para não evidenciá-los, mais se complicava.

– D-Dean... Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado... Eu lutei muito pra não vir aqui... Só que não funcionou... – foi a vez do caçador não permitir que ele continuasse o raciocínio.

O beijo, diferente do anterior, se tornou urgente, acelerado. Ambos buscavam esse contato. Mas logo o caçador se lembrou do corte no supercílio do outro e se afastou para pegar uma toalha branca; embora anjos tivessem poder de cura, queria fazer algo para que a ferida aberta cicatrizasse mais depressa.

– Eu sinto muito, Cass – encostou-a no local machucado. – Sei que vai ficar bom logo; você tem essa vantagem – brincou, em uma tentativa de abrandar o nervosismo. – Só que foi demais pra mim. Eu não podia ficar quieto aqui. Ver você sair ferido por uma atitude idiota de minha parte não é o mais certo a ser feito.

– Obrigado – balbuciou. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. A emoção por ter ouvido tais palavras era demais para ocultar. – Eu não quero forçar você... – Castiel, apesar de contente por ter sido retribuído em seus sentimentos, pretendia deixá-lo à vontade para fazer as escolhas que julgasse necessárias. Afinal de contas, ele amava Dean; não queria impor nada ao outro, apenas lhe mostrar que podiam ser felizes juntos.

– Ei, tá tudo ok, não se preocupe. Eu é que sou um falso durão – os dois riram. Sentiam-se, aos poucos, menos tensos. – Venha, sente aqui – acomodaram-se na cama.

– B-bem – o tom era vacilante. – Pensei em fazer alguma coisa. Se Deus me trouxe de volta, eu precisaria pôr meus sentimentos em ordem.

– E isso me inclui? – perguntou, o tom divertido, o sorriso escancarado. Decidiu-se a não deixar o anjo escapar dessa vez.

– Totalmente – Castiel esboçou um tímido sorriso, o que o fez corar de leve. – Eu amo você, Dean – sussurrou no ouvido do caçador, antes de encará-lo de maneira profunda.

– Hum... Cass, ninguém disse isso desse jeito pra mim... Com essa emoção – abraçou o protetor, pegou a toalha manchada de sangue e, mais que depressa, a levou ao banheiro.

Retornou ao quarto e iniciou um beijo profundo o bastante. Estava mais do que na hora do loiro admitir para o moreno que pertenciam um ao outro, e que ninguém os separaria.

Começou a tocá-lo com cautela. Embora quisesse prová-lo sem pudor, Castiel era um anjo. E isso não lhe permitia ir com a pressa que objetivava. No entanto, a linha de raciocínio do caçador se perdeu no momento em que o menor passou a fazer exatamente o que Dean gostaria de ter feito; o protetor saboreava aquela conquista em movimentos insinuantes pelo pescoço do maior. Marcava-o com lambidas e com chupões, enquanto que o rapaz gemia com o prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

– C-Cass... – balbuciou, incapaz de proferir algo mais. E realmente não precisava. O sinal de que podia prosseguir bastava ao anjo.

Devagar, o moreno desceu pelo peito do Winchester, enquanto tirava as roupas dele. Primeiro a camisa, depois a calça. Os movimentos eram tão lentos que Dean pensou que enlouqueceria somente com o toque do parceiro. O loiro jamais imaginou que o outro fosse tão sedutor assim.

Iniciou, então – um tanto em dúvida se deveria proceder dessa forma ou não – movimentos mais rápidos por cima da cueca do caçador, que gemia sem parar. O rapaz achou que gozaria ali mesmo, porque a sensação era ótima. Mas o melhor estava por vir. Castiel lhe retirou a peça de roupa que faltava e, com uma fome indescritível, colocou o pulsante membro de Dean em sua boca.

– Ah... Cass! – o caçador ofegava e gemia sem cessar, o que permitia ao anjo explorar, com a língua, toda ereção de seu protegido. Dean puxava os cabelos escuros do amante com alguma força, para que o contato se tornasse cada vez mais intenso.

Mas não era o suficiente. O Winchester queria mais. Por isso puxou o ser celestial para cima e iniciou um beijo longo, porque não desejava gozar ali. As hábeis mãos do maior percorriam o corpo ocupado pelo moreno e, com urgência, tiravam as peças de roupa que ele usava. Em um movimento um tanto brusco, jogou Castiel na cama, se aproximou e o olhou nos olhos:

– Eu não quero machucar você... – o tom era calmo. O anjo, porém, o conhecia muito bem e sabia que o loiro ansiava para tê-lo o quanto antes. – E não sei se quer...

– Sim, eu quero – a resposta fez o corpo do caçador estremecer. Ele decidiu ir com calma, porque estava nervoso e porque gostava tanto de Castiel que não desejava lhe causar mal algum.

Levou os dedos à boca do moreno, que os lambeu e os chupou com prazer. Dean fechou os olhos com força, apenas sentindo aquela língua tão quente o tocando. Retirou-os da sensual boca do ser angelical e, com cuidado, introduziu um dedo na entrada do menor, que gemeu de dor e de contentamento. Há muito que o moreno esperava para experimentar tal sensação.

Dean colocou mais dois dígitos na entrada; preparava o parceiro para recebê-lo. Após retirá-los, começou a penetração. À medida que seu protegido gemia de dor – e o caçador parecia saber quando isso acontecia –, ele cessava os movimentos dentro de Castiel. Mas logo a incômoda dor sumiu e somente o prazer ficou, o que permitiu ao rapaz se movimentar com alguma rapidez.

Como nunca tinha feito sexo com homens, o embaraço do loiro se tornava visível. Pensou, entretanto, que não devia ser muito diferente de transar com uma garota. Mas uma ótima idéia lhe veio à mente enquanto escutava as palavras desconexas – em enoquiano –, proferidas pelo amante. Dean passou os braços pelo corpo do moreno como pôde e, em um movimento rápido, ambos sentaram na cama. A posição era mais adequada para masturbar Castiel e para se sentir dentro dele ao mesmo tempo. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. O menor rebolava enlouquecidamente quando o Winchester mais velho o atingia em um ponto específico, enquanto o loiro o excitava ainda mais com a masturbação.

Os olhos azuis sempre calmos e cheios de doçura tinham um brilho nunca visto antes. O desejo de estar ao lado do homem que o fizera ver que se rebelar valia a pena – e agora o anjo entendia o quanto – estava no tom azul-escuro dos lindos olhos dele, que encontrou os verdes do Winchester. E a única coisa que pôde fazer foi beijar Dean com vontade, enquanto o orgasmo estava próximo. Castiel não era burro para não saber como eram essas sensações.

Eles gozaram praticamente juntos. Só não gritaram de prazer, porque o intenso beijo o abafou. Desabaram na cama cansados e suados, mas contentes por terem sentido tudo que imaginaram.

Mantiveram-se no mais absoluto silêncio, as respirações voltando ao normal. Eles, porém, não quebravam o contato visual. Dean pretendia saber como o moreno estava – e lia a resposta nos olhos dele; Castiel desejava perceber se o loiro se sentia feliz após tudo que viveram – e também obtinha a resposta através do brilho nos verdes olhos do Winchester.

– Que bom que Sam não apareceu – comentou, um sorriso divertido. – Eu iria matá-lo! – exclamou.

– Seu irmão está bem – explicou o anjo, a expressão impassível de sempre. – Bobby está com ele.

– Ótimo então. Isso significa que teremos toda a noite para nós? – o caçador continuava sorrindo.

– Exatamente – concluiu, após rir abertamente. Abraçou o loiro e agradeceu baixinho, ao que seu protegido respondeu com um beijo.

Os dois tiveram muito tempo para reeditar o momento que, para ambos, tinha sido de intenso prazer. E obtiveram, também, a certeza de que se amavam – embora fosse muito cedo para que falassem no assunto. Tudo que queriam era curtir o tempo e esquecer as obrigações lá fora, nem que fosse por algumas horas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

** Nota do Beta: **Meu primeiro uso do chicote com a lindinha da Vanessa deu muito certo! Adorei a estória! Pobre Cas, foi buscar consolo no Dean... e que consolo ele encontrou! Assim até eu, rsrsr! E você, leitor, que se divertiu com essa pegação toda, é melhor deixar um review, ok?

Nota da autora: Oi leitores amados! Espero que tenham gostado da fic e que tenham se divertido como eu. Adoro escrever Dean/Cass, então ta aí!


End file.
